Empath Smurf (Empath stories)/Gallery
Psychelian Empath.jpg|Empath in a Psychelian bodysuit White Suit Empath.jpg|Empath in a white Smurf suit Embarrassment.jpg|Empath wearing Smurf clothes for the first time Empath's Smurfday Suit.jpg|Empath gets his new suit on his 150th birthday Singing.jpg|Empath wards off a vampire Smurf by singing the Smurf song Whip It.jpg|Empath is ready to whip it! Fighting.jpg|Empath isn't going to let Psychelia keep him there forever! Movie Empath With Smurfette.jpg|What Empath might look like in a live-action Smurf movie GOODBYE2B.jpg|Empath thinks that he has died and is now going to heaven. Alive.jpg|Empath is glad to be alive again. Lookatthat.jpg|Empath sees that he has been "smurfed behind" by the other Smurfs. Timescape.jpg|Empath travels to the places Smurfette has visited in time through the Imaginarium. Toohappy.jpg|Empath comes back from his honeymoon a bit too happy! Frozen.jpg|Empath is having an ice day for Smurfette's version of Madonna's "Frozen" Fantasizing.jpg|Smurfette, Empath really wasn't that type of Wild Smurf! Embarrass.gif|Smurfette really likes the way Empath looks. Beach2.gif|Having a relaxing day at the beach is hard work for Empath! 1stkiss.jpg|Empath is greeted with a birthday kiss from Smurfette. Newarrival.jpg|Empath with his firstborn daughter Psycheliana Visitor.jpg Papa Smurf Gets Socked.jpg|Empath gets very angry with Papa Smurf Treestar.jpg|Empath becomes the star of a Christmas tree. Wishlist.jpg|Empath watch Baby Smurf go through his long Christmas list for Papa Santa. Flight.gif|Empath and Smurfette take a flight around a beautiful beach island. Flirty.jpg|Empath blushes at the way Smurfette is looking at him in his swim briefs. Wedding.jpg|Empath and Smurfette's wedding kiss. Whap.gif|Hefty doesn't know when to STSU Jealousy.jpg|Hefty is very suspicious about Empath. Fightforhonor.jpg|Empath and Polaris borrowing a line from Dragon Age II Singing2.jpg|Empath's singing the Smurf song makes Polaris Psyche wonder about him. present.gif|Jokey's present is a little different this time anger.jpg|"THOU SHALT NOT COMMIT IDOLATRY!!!" revenge.jpg|Don't mess with this Smurf, Gargamel! astroempath.jpg Smurfmark.jpg|Empath discovers he is truly Papa Smurf's only begotten son Empath Defiant.jpg|Empath bravely holds the line against Heftargan in Smurfed Behind: The Return handholding.gif|Empath and Smurfette looking into each other's eyes hurrah.jpg|Victory, thy name is Empath partners.jpg|Empath shows Polaris some dance steps charge.jpg|Empath is ready to stick it to the Schliphargons Empath Got Creamed.jpg|Empath and Polaris become victims of the Masked Pie Smurfer Smurf Of Solomon.jpg|Empath and Smurfette playing out parts of the Song of Solomon 1st Meeting.jpg|When Empath first met Smurfette Muddy Smurfette.jpg|Empath likes the way Smurfette looks in mud Rescue.jpg|Empath uses his powers to rescue Smurfette and Papa Smurf Praying With Empath.jpg|Empath gets prayed for by Tapper while in a coma Sad Goodbye.jpg Empath Movie Style.jpg 1958 Style Empath.jpg|Empath in the style of a 1958-drawn Smurf Tearful Farewell.jpg|Baby Empath realizes that his Papa Smurf needs to leave him behind in Psychelia Don't Look.jpg|I'm in a hat and pants? Great Ancestors, don't look! Hostage.jpg|Empath chases after an altered Sassette who is kidnapping Hefty Empath's Heartbreak.jpg|Empath and Smurfette face their own heartbreak Bandit Smurf Story.jpg|Empath as the Bandit Smurf Red Suit Empath.png|Empath in a rarely-seen red suit. Cuddle.jpg|Empath and Smurfette together without their Smurf hats Lost My Hat.jpg|Smurfette got under his hat! That's why he's so happy! CGI Empath No Hat.png|CGI Empath with no hat Empath Angry.jpg|Empath tells off his fellow Smurfs in a very angry moment. Empath Angry French.jpg|Empath chews them out in Schtroumpf Dream Space.jpg|Empath and Polaris share a dream space together. Disco Night.jpg|Empath and Smurfette do Saturday Morning Fever Empath Kisses Polaris.jpg|Empath being so happy to be alive again Dancing Empath.jpg|Empath dancing to "I Want You" Baby Empath.jpg Baby Empath And Hefty.jpg Really Happy Birthday.jpg|Empath enjoys a long-awaited smurfday kiss from Smurfette at the end of Smurfed Behind Category:Galleries